Sword Art Online: Cathedral's Downfall
by ExtremePokemon
Summary: Set in Alicization, the leader of the Axiom Church sends her Integrity Knights to capture some familiar people, they are successful, when Cardinal hears of this, she contacts their friend to help, will the Black Swordsman be able to restore order and honour for the Knights, rescue his friends and defeat the evil leader in time, Tune in to find out.


**(I'm scaling the Eiffel tower stairs as the 2 people stop) "Hey, you guys need a hand?"**

"**Hate to sound rude but who are you?"**

"**My name is ExtremePokemon, and I believe you're going to need backup."**

"**Uh, I don't know."**

"**Come on milady, what's the harm?"**

"**It's just that, we don't know this guy Chat, and I'm afraid he's going to get hurt from Guitar Villain's Solos."**

"**Don't worry about me cause Guitar Villain's going to learn that you can't do solos without a little creativity." (Pulls out a Electric Guitar)**

"**What are you going to do with that, perform a lullaby for him to sleep to."**

"**You and your jokes, but no, I'm going to distract him while you 2 get XY to safety."**

"**Ok, sounds like a plan, right Chat Noir?"**

"**Sounds good to me, but we still need to find the Akuma."**

"**Oh yeah, but how to get the Akuma is another bridge to cross over."**

"**I think that the name's the key."**

"**You're right, cause his Guitar could be where the Akuma is."**

"**Ok, once XY is safe, we'll strike, put it in." (I stick my fist in, Chat noir puts his right fist in)**

"**Come on Ladybug, just this once."**

**Oh all right, (Puts her left fist in)**

**(Turns to the camera) "You awesome people can go ahead, I'll catch up with you in a bit."**

**Notice: I do not own SAO, that is rightfully own by Reki Kawahara, also this is based in the Alicization arc only a lot different, you'll see what I mean in a bit, for now, on with the story.**

**SAO: Cathedral's Downfall**

**(Opening Song: Adamas by LiSA with SAO scenes including all Badass fights and emotional moments)**

We start at the front of Central Cathedral where 2 unknown Integrity Knights are guarding the front gates.

"So how long do you recon it's going to take until he gets back?" Asks an Integrity knight.

"Don't know, he did say there was a disturbance in the village." Says his partner.

"Hopefully that gets sorted out." Says the knight.

**Location: Unknown Village**

There was trouble in the village as there's smoke coming from multiple shops which the people are running and hiding scared as there's a powerful Goblin running around throwing bombs, an Integrity Knight is walking around wearing full copper red armour with cape wielding his Conflagrant flame Bow.

"Everyone, stay indoors, a Goblin's on the loose." Says The knight.

The goblin is running laughing crazily as the Knight gets closer, when the Goblin is stopped at a stone brick wall, he panics frantically knowing he's got no more bombs, the Knight is in range.

"Time to rid of your evil once and for all." Says the Knight as he draws his bow.

The moment he was going to unleash his arrow, there is a thunk type of sound heard, the Goblin turns his back to the Knight revealing there is a arrow in the back of his head, then a slash is also revealed to the back as blood draws out with the Goblin falling forward, dead.

"All right, whoever just killed this Goblin for me, I'm requesting that you come out immediately." Says the Knight as 2 girls come out from different sides, one of them is wearing glasses, she's also has blue hair, what's she's wearing is a desert coloured jacket, combat boots and what looks to be a scarf around her neck, her name is Shino Asada AKA Sinon, the attire she's wearing is from GGO.

The girl to her left has long blonde hair, bright green eyes, she's wearing a green and white collar on her neck, she's wearing green and white clothes with brown boots, she is equipped with a sword, her name is Suguha Kirigaya AKA Leafa, she's in the attire from ALO only she is no longer a fairy.

"While I like to thank you for assisting me, I must say that you have interfered in official business, and that's breaking the Taboo Index." Says the Knight.

Unknown to the girls, the Knight is being given instructions by a higher power back at the top of the Cathedral.

(Gasps) "Is anything going to happen to us?" Asks Leafa.

"Yes, you are to come with me as you are now under arrest." Says the knight causing Sinon to draw her bow out.

"If you want us, come get us." Says Sinon as she fires her arrow which banks off the walls until the Knight catches it with his left hand and snaps it like a twig.

"So be it." Says the knight as the girls run which he walks.

The Knight draws his powerful bow and fires a few arrows but Sinon fires some of hers causing the arrows to break apart when they hit each other but one of the Knight's arrows makes it through, only to have Leafa slice it in half with her sword.

"Hm, impressive, but futile, System call, form object: Paralysis arrows." Says the Knight as 5 dark red tipped arrows appear in his hand.

The girls try running as the knight draws his bow, he release the arrows, only for 3 to hit a wall, but 2 of them hit Leafa, one of them in the kneecap and the other in the shoulder causing her to drop to the ground in agonising pain and unable to move.

"Leafa, hang on, I'm not going to leave you." Says Sinon as she goes back for her.

"No, go on without me, let the others know what has happened." Says Leafa.

(Tears come out) "No, I can't leave you, what would the others say if you were dead?" Says Sinon with tears coming out of her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that we survive as long as we can, (Coughs blood from her mouth) go, get help from the others, come and find me ASAP." Says Leafa before passing out.

Sinon runs as fast as her feet can take her but she's in despair knowing that Leafa is now captured by the Integrity Knight and taken back to the Central Cathedral.

**Location: Central Cathedral, Top Floor**

We see the higher power looking at multiple spheres that have visual on every location of the world including villagers and what they're doing, even the forests are being watched, the higher power's name is Quinella, she's studying the forest sphere carefully until.  
(Door knocks) "Enter." Says Quinella as a Integrity Knight enters wearing an elegant bluish and silvery white armour with a blue cape, his name is Eugeo.

"You summoned me, Admin?" Asks Eugeo bowing before his leader.

"Yes, cause you now have a mission." Says Quinella still looking at the spheres.

"What's the mission?" Asks Eugeo.

Your mission is to apprehend this girl, she's entered a forest, I don't know why but it's breaking the Taboo Index cause she's not from this world and it's forbidden." Says Quinella.

"Consider it done, what happens if she resists?" Asks Eugeo.

"You're not to kill her under any circumstances if she resists, but if she's armed, you can engage her." Says Quinella.

"Understood." Says Eugeo as he leaves.

At a Cabin in the woods that's the exact same as the cabin on Floor 22, Sinon has told everyone the news of Leafa's capturing.

(Sobs) "Why did the Knight take her?" Asks Asuna who's wearing her Knights of the Blood Oath armour.

"The Knight told us that we were interfering and it was against the Taboo Index, so he just chased us until he shot Leafa in the knee and the shoulder with Paralysing arrows." Says Sinon wiping her eyes of tears.

"But what's weird is that you both helped him in killing that Goblin and he just arrests you for helping, that's just messed up." Says Klein in his armour from ALO only without the fairy ears.

"Yeah, you said it, but what's going to happen to her now that she's captured?" Asks Lisbeth also in her armour from ALO without the fairy ears.

"I don't know, but we do need to be extremely careful wherever we go cause the Integrity Knights could be after us next." Says Sinon with a concerned look on her face.

(Gasps) "Oh no, I just remembered that Yuuki's out there on her own in the forest." Says Asuna alarmed.

"Hopefully nothing bad has happened to her, I'll message her now." Says Lisbeth texting with her hand to her left.

"Yeah you said it, but she's pretty tough to beat, if those Knights are as smart as the villagers say they are." Says Agil with a stern look wearing his SAO armour.

In a forest, we see Eugeo dismounting his dragon and walk around carefully in case Yuuki finds him before he finds her.

*Man, with a forest this dense, how am I supposed to find a girl that's basically my height?* Thought Eugeo with his Blue Rose sword in hand.

He looks behind trees, bushes and in holes but to no avail, he was about to give up when he hears a giggle.

"Huh, show yourself and I'll go easy on you." Says Eugeo as he gets into a battle stance.

"How boring it would be showing myself, if you want me, come to the lake." Says the voice as Eugeo walks to the right.

Eventually, he finds his way to the lake which inhabited by passive animals.

"Ok, I'm here like you told me to, now are you going to come out or am I going to force you out." Says Eugeo in a demanding tone.

"Well, if you insist." Says the voice before jumping out of a tree, revealing herself to be a purple haired girl with red eyes, she's wearing obsidian chest armour, a bluebottle violet tunic and a windswept skirt of the same colour, revealing herself to Eugeo.

"So, you're the one the Admin told me to look for." Says Eugeo with a stern look.

"If you Integrity Knights want me, you'll have to take me by force." Says Yuuki as she draws her sword.

"Fine by me." Says Eugeo as he gets into battle position.

The 2 rush at each other as they clash their swords with fury, they go back and forward with strikes, blocks and counter attacks, even with powerful heavy armour, Eugeo is just as quick as Yuuki, the 2 even try special combos but they don't work until Eugeo gets cut in the left leg causing him to stagger to his left knee, there is a small trail of blood coming from the cut as Yuuki walks up to him for a killing blow to his neck.

"This is for Leafa, you damn murderer." Says Yuuki before swinging her sword.

The moment the blade is nearly in contact with the neck, Yuuki's chest is wrapped by a blue whip pulling her back, causing her to hit a tree.

(Groans in pain) "Who's done this to me, come on out so I can teach you a thing or 2 on interruptions!" Shouted Yuuki before having her hands tied behind her back.

"Careful what you say cause look where you are, now move." Says an Integrity Knight named Eldrie as Yuuki moves forward.

"Argh, I will get you for this, you creep!" Says Yuuki in anger as she's lead to the dragon.

(Looks at Eugeo) "You alright Eugeo?" Asks Eldrie as he sees Eugeo grab his left leg after getting to his feet.

(Groans) "I'll be fine after the Sister treats my leg, argh, it's cut bad." Says Eugeo as he limps back to his dragon.

"Ok, I'm going to take this girl to the dungeon so that the Master can determine what to do with her, then I'll come and check on you ok?" Says Eldrie as he walks away with Yuuki in front of him.

Eldrie binds Yuuki in shackles on his dragon, he then takes off to the Central Cathedral with Eugeo doing the same, but what they don't know is that they were spotted by Sinon's sniping eyes as she heads back to the cabin to tell everyone.

"What, are you serious?!" Say Lisbeth as she sharpens weapons on her grindstone.

No one is more affected by this then Asuna, who's crying as she knows Yuuki better than anyone.

(Sobs) "Why did the Integrity Knights take you, it's not fair." Says Asuna as she wipes tears from her eyes.

"I don't know, but I do know that we're targets to them now so we got to prepare for them." Says Klein.

"You're right, but how do we beat them, their so tough, not to mention they got special powers and abilities." Says Silica who's wearing her SAO armour except the weird doughnut thing that's around her right ankle as she's petting Pina on her head.

"I don't know how, but we should be more careful." Says Sinon.

We head back to the Central Cathedral at the Medical room where Eugeo is being treated on his left leg, the one treating him is a Sister from one of the many Churches using a Healing spell.

(Chants spell) *Man, the girl Eldrie brought in did a number on Eugeo's left leg, it's a good thing that it's not badly cut otherwise he wouldn't walk again.* Thought the unknown Sister as the cut is fully healed.

(Groans) "Is it done?" Asks Eugeo.

"Yes my Knight, your leg is fully recovered, but for now you must rest for the night, also you got someone who wants to talk to you." Say the girl as she leaves the room with Eldrie entering.

"How are you felling?" Asks Eldrie.

(Groans) "A lot better but the Sister said I need to rest, so what's going to happen with the girl we caught?" Asks Eugeo.

"The Master said she'll take care of her as we speak." Says Eldrie.

After Eldrie said that, we see Quinella entering a secret room that is guarded by 2 unknown Integrity Knights holding powerful looking spears, she opens the door using her System command code and then enters.

(Faces the Knights) "Thank you for guarding this door, you may leave me now." Says the Admin as the Knights leave the room and she heads further into the room, revealing 2 iron tables which have both Yuuki and Leafa unconscious, when the Admin gets in between the 2 tables, she pulls out 2 strange triangular shapes out of nowhere and smiles.

(Chuckles evilly) "When you both wake up, you'll belong to me and you'll do my bidding without question." Says Quinella in a evil voice as she put the 2 objects into the foreheads of the 2 girls which causes them to open their eyes with a dark green colour before reverting back to their normal colours.

When the Admin leaves the room, she hears a familiar voice calling out to her that she did not want to hear.

"Another one of your Guinea pigs, Quinella?" Says the voice causing the Admin to turn to the right wall, revealing a girl hanging in chains, she's wearing a magician like robe with velvet like luster and a greatly inflated hat made of the same material, she's known as Cardinal, embodiment of the Cardinal System.

(Groans in disgust) "More of your talks for me to stop, eh Cardinal." Says Quinella in annoyance.

"I told you many times, it's too dangerous to use those Memory erasers, you don't know the effects of them." Says Cardinal with a worried look.

(Chuckles Wickedly) "Well, it's a good thing that no one will stop me, even you don't have a chance against me, when I finish building my army, I'll take the Land of Darkness and rule this whole world like a God." Says Quinella with a evil look in her eyes.

"You can't, no one has the power to control the dark side, not even you has a chance of that." Says Cardinal.

"Shut your mouth, I am a God of the Human Realm, I've done things that no mere mortal can do in their wildest dreams." Says Quinella with anger.

"Your anger will be your downfall one of these days, you are too overconfident which will be your undoing." Says Cardinal in a calm matter.

"And you have no idea of what true power feels like cause you're too scared to grasp it and use it to your potential." Says Quinella with a evil look.

"And that's why I'm very different to you, as you crave power and obsessed with it, me, I'm using my power to observe the Humans of this world until you captured me." Says Cardinal still in a calm matter.

"I'm done with this, call me if you're bored, oh wait, you can't call for anyone to help you, (Laughs Evilly and walks out, looks at a unknown Integrity Knight) Get the girls I just "Fixed" their Integrity Uniforms, and send for Fanatio and Bercouli cause I have a mission for them." Says Quinella as she heads back to her room.

"Yes Admin, I'll get on it right away." Say the knight as he goes and looks for the people the Admin asked for.

We head back to the cabin in the forest where Klein along with Agil and Lizbeth are waiting for Sinon, Asuna and Silica to come back from fishing.

"I wonder how long their going to be." Says Lisbeth with a look of impatience.

"I wonder that too but we just need to be patient for them." Says Klein.

"Yeah, you're right." Says Lisbeth.

As she said that, the ground shakes from a loud bang.

"What was that?" Asks Klein with worry.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good." Says Lisbeth with her Mace and Shield at hand.

The 3 head outside to find nothing at the moment, but after they look further, Agil spots Fanatio in her full Integrity Knight Armour which is purple.

*This is not good, I don't stand a chance against that Integrity Knight, but I won't know unless I try.* Thought Agil as he draws his Battleaxe and charges at her, only to be tripped by her foot, when she tries for a strike with her sword, he rolls out of the way and tries for a strike to her head, only for her to duck and execute a blow using her sword handle to the stomach, causing Agil to bend down which Fanatio to hit him in the back of his head, knocking him out.

"That takes care of him, now to find the other 2." Says Fanatio as she drags his body to her dragon and puts him in 1 of the 2 shackles.

We see Bercouli looking for the 2 people but doesn't see Klein hiding behind a tree with his sword in hand, when Klein comes out of his hiding spot, he sneaks behind Bercouli to try and execute him, only for him to block with his powerful sword and they begin fighting with everything they got, the use simple strikes, counter attacks even sword skills but none of them can manage to get a single blow on the other.

"Not bad, if you were on our side, you'd be a excellent Integrity Knight." Says Bercouli as he struggles against Klein's sword.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm going to decline after what you bastards did to my friends." Says Klein as they break up to continue fighting.

"So be it, you will join us, like it or not." Says Bercouli in a stern tone.

The 2 continue to fight but Klein has the upper hand due to his use of magical elements on his sword as he stabs his sword to the ground, causing flames to circle around Bercouli.

"What manner of Dark magic is this?!" Asks Bercouli as he tries not to get burned.

"Consider this a gift from another world to this one, I wonder how you're going to get out of this." Says Klein.

As he said that, an Integrity Knight wearing Green and White Armour with a Helmet, Gauntlets, boots and a green cape along with Blonde hair comes up behind him and knocks him unconscious using her sword handle to the back of his head, causing the flames to dwindle away.

(Gasps for air) "Thanks, if you haven't shown up, I'd be done for." Says Bercouli as he picks Klein to take him to his dragon.

"Anytime, is that everyone?" Says the knight which is Leafa.

(Gasps) *Oh my god, they turned you into 1 of them, I got to warn the others.* Thought Lisbeth as she runs to the lake.

"No, there was a girl that we were suppose to find we couldn't find her." Says Bercouli as he gets his breath back.

"It's ok, The Admin has sent me and my partner to track her down, you and Fanatio head back to the Cathedral and send for 3 more guys to assist us." Says Leafa as she mysteriously jumps very high into the air, doing multiple flips and twists before landing somewhere far.

Back at the Cathedral, we see the Administrator smiling at the work the Integrity Knights are putting.

*So Leafa wants 3 more Knights to help her and Yuuki capture the rest of those foreigners, ok, I'll grant that request.* Thought Quinella as she leaves her chambers.

She sends for multiple knights but none on her mind can get the job done, until 2 young girls carrying what looks to be daggers appear.

"Well Linel and Fizel, you 2 are perfect for the backup, but you need 1 more Knight, go suit up in your Armour and I'll find the last Knight." Says Quinella as the 2 girls nod and run off to the Armoury.

(Walking up and down floors) *I need to hurry up, the 2 girls will grow Impatient.* Thought Quinella.

She goes by a room where 2 girls are watching an Integrity Knight practice Sword strikes, the Knight has sparkling blue eyes, long golden hair that is tied to both sides of her head, a braid running down from the back of her head, a bow attached at the end of the braid and a white lace around her forehead.

The armour she's wearing is made of gold and blue, the gold parts are the shoulder plates, chestplate and the gauntlets which have knuckle pads that does damage from her punches, the blue parts are her cape and her uniform, she's wearing a white skirt as well as gold leather boots, the sword she's holding in her hand is a gold colour made from an olive tree, her name is Alice Zuberg, now known as Alice Synthesis Thirty.

The 2 girls were graduates from the Elite swordsmen academy, 1 of them has red hair with the other brown hair, their names are Ronye Arabel and Tiese Shtolienen.

The Admin smiles after seeing Alice strike down a wooden doll after a number of strikes.

*She's the one.* Thought Quinella.

(Notices her) "Girls, we have a surprise visitor here, please give all respect and attention to the Administrator." Says Alice as the 2 girls stand in attention and respect for Quinella.

"Thank you for the honour, can I talk to you Alice in private?" Asks Quinella as the 2 walk outside.

"You girls can practice your Sword skills on these Wooden dolls while I'm away, after that, you can head to Eugeo for more training, he'll teach you a lot." Says Alice as the girls begin.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Asks Alice.

"You know the new Knights Leafa and Yuuki I sent out?" Asks Quinella.

"Yeah, they look like skilled swordswomen, I also know that Bercouli and Fanatio have captured 2 more of those foreigners, so what's going on?" Asks Alice.

"I've signed the Twins as backup in capturing the 3 remaining foreigners, but you need to help back them up." Says Quinella.

"Ok, I'll back them up, but for 1 condition." Says Alice calmly.

"What Condition would that be?" Asks The Admin.

"The condition is that you remove The Right Eye of the Seal from me and Eugeo if I manage to bring 1 of the foreigners back." Says Alice with a calm face.

"Hm, ok, I'll accept that condition, but you MUST bring at least 1 of those foreigners back." Says Quinella.

"Good, now if you excuse me, I must head to the Dragon hangers." Says Alice as she heads to the hangers.

(Chuckles Evilly) *Once Alice and the others return with those foreigners, I'll be able to control this world with my own fist, and no one will be able to stop me.* Thought Quinella.

We see Alice heading towards the Dragon Hanger, when she gets there, she spots the Twins fully suited in their Armour.

"Ok, you girls ready?" Asks Alice as she hops onto her dragon.

The twins nod as they mount their dragons, they still say nothing.

"Ok, let's go." Says Alice as the dragons start to fly out of the Hanger and head to the forest.

Back in the forest, Lizbeth is running towards the lake, she's in such a rush knowing that Leafa is behind her, jumping from treetop to treetop, doing all kinds of acrobatic tricks, Liz makes it to the lake where Sinon, Asuna and Silica are fishing.

"Huh, look, Lisbeth's here." Says Silica as the others turn to face her.

"I wonder why she is running." Says Sinon.

Lisbeth comes to a complete stop to catch her breath, she then has a sip of water.

"What happened Liz that caused you to run that fast?" Asks Asuna as Liz has caught her breath.

"The Integrity Knights, they got Agil and Klein." Says Liz causing the other girls to be worried.

"What are we going to do, they are a powerful unit, now they have Klein and Agil, they'll be more powerful." Says Sinon.

"I know Sinon, we just need to be aware of our surroundings." Says Asuna with a calm voice.

Back in the sky, Alice and the twins are above the forest when Alice's dragon comes to a complete stop with the twin's stopping as well.

(Stands up) "Ok, you 2 can take my dragon to the ground, after that, I'm going to need you 2 for backup when you land ok?" Says Alice.

"Ok, what are you going to do if we take your dragon?" Asks Fizel.

"Don't do what I'm going to do, ever." (Falls backward) Says Alice as she dismounts her Dragon and begins to fall head first.

The twins lure Alice's dragon to land from the ground as Alice continues to fall, when she gets closer to the ground, she grabs her cape and starts to glide, she soon lands on the ground in the middle of the forest.

*Now that I'm in the forest, I need to look for those foreigners.* Thought Alice as she starts to look around.

She looks through the forest until she finds the twins with their dragons and hers, she smiles knowing that she can trust them.

"Thank you for guiding my dragon, now we're going to find those foreigners that are in this forest somewhere." Says Alice as the 3 walk deeper into the forest.

The 3 look around for a bit until they reach the lake where they see Sinon, Lisbeth, Asuna and Silica talking, they even see Leafa holding onto a huge branch in a tree.

"Girls, we're going to take cover behind one of these trees in case 1 of the foreigners try to escape cause I feel like a battle is going to commence." Says Alice as the 3 take cover behind a tree separately.

"So, should we head back to the cabin now?" Asks Sinon as the others nod in agreement.

The moment they start walking, they hear a battle cry as Yuuki runs and grabs Asuna, picking her up and jumping while slamming her back first into the ground.

(Gasps) "Yuuki, what are you doing?!" Asks Lisbeth as Yuuki gets off Asuna.

"Bringing you foreigners to Justice." Says Yuuki as she draws her sword.

She walks up to the 3 with determination, only for Asuna to rush at her and grab her while running and slamming her back first into the ground.

"Asuna, can you hold her off?" Asks Sinon.

"Yeah, I got her." Says Asuna as she draws her sword.

"Not with me around she won't." Says a voice surprising them.

"Leafa, I knew you followed me here, but you, an Integrity Knight, you damn sell-out!" Yells Lisbeth as she draws her Mace out and gets into a fighting stance.

"So you'll be my first capture then, interesting, I hope that you can put up a better fight then your pals we captured." Says Leafa as she jumps out of the tree and draws her sword.

"Sinon, you and Silica try and get out of here, we'll hold them off as we can." Says Asuna as she and Yuuki lock swords.

"Ok, we'll just.." (Groans) Says Sinon as she is knocked out by Leafa's sword handle.

"SINON!" Screamed Silica as tears come out of her eyes.

"Silica, get out of here, you need to escape so you can rescue us from these people." Says Lisbeth as she blocks Leafa's attack with her shield.

"Ok, just be careful ok." Says Silica.

"Silica, use me." Says Asuna as she pushes Yuuki away and puts her hands together.

Silica runs and leaps on Asuna's hands, Asuna lifts her into the air and Silica leaps high into the sky, doing multiple twists and flips before landing on her feet and runs.

The fight begins as Leafa and Lisbeth are trying to connect a strike but they keep countering, Asuna and Yuuki are going full throttle with powerful strikes and counter attacks, but none are connecting, just like their awesome duel in SAO 2.

Silica keeps running until the twins pop out of their hiding spots surprising her.

(Gasps) "More of you?!" Says Silica surprised.

"Yes, there is, now are you going to surrender or are we going to take you by force?" Asks Alice as she draws her sword, followed by the twins who draw their daggers out.

"You're gonna have to take me down before I even surrender to you." Says Silica in a defiant tone as she draws her dagger and gets in a fight stance.

"So be it." Says Alice as the twins circle around Silica, ready to strike, Linel from the front and Fizel from the back.

Fizel runs at her, only for her to leapfrog over and roll when she lands on the ground, Linel tries for a strike, only for Silica to deflect it away and execute a judo throw.

"So you got some skills, no matter." Says Alice.

"I don't know who ordered you to take me in, but I do know that it's wrong as I haven't done anything bad." Says Silica.

"Save it for the future, oh wait, you don't have a future." Says Alice.

The twins try and attack again but Silica jumps over them and does a backflip to get behind them, the twins try a power attack, only for Silica to counter with a magical element of fire, the daggers clash and separate, Silica executes a spinning heel kick, knocking down Fizel and knocking her out.

"Well, Linel, stay back, only attack when you see an opening ok, this one's going to taste defeat at the hands of my sword." Says Alice as she walks forward and gets into a battle stance as Linel drags her sister's unconscious body away and leans it on a tree.

"So you want to taste my dagger's bite as well?" Asks Silica in an angry manner and with confidence

"I don't back down from any challenge, and I won't start now." Says Alice with a determined look.

We don't see the battle between Silica and Alice as we head back to see Lisbeth and Leafa still going at it as well as Yuuki and Asuna.

(Grunts) "You're not bad, if you were to join us and you will, you'd make a powerful Integrity Knight." Says Leafa as she struggles against Lisbeth's Mace.

(Groans) "I can't hold on for much longer." Says Lisbeth until she is on 1 knee.

With a final blow to the exhausted Lisbeth using her sword handle, Leafa wins and carries her on her shoulders and walks to her dragon.

"Lisbeth, no!" Shouted Asuna as Leafa carries the unconscious Lisbeth away.

"That's 1 down but now there's you." Says Yuuki as she and Asuna's swords lock up.

"Yuuki, this isn't you, the real you was happy, courageous, joyful, what would your fellow Sleeping Knights think of you as of right now?" Asks Asuna trying to get into Yuuki's head.

"What are you going on about, stop talking nonsense." Says Yuuki shocking Asuna in the process.

*What, she doesn't remember her teammates, her friends, I don't know how to reach her.* Thought Asuna.

Realizing this distraction, Yuuki knocks her out with a blow to her stomach, after that she picks up Sinon and carries her to her dragon and flies off, Alice has Silica at her mercy, Silica has put up a resilient fight with all her speed and agility, she tried reasoning with her but to no avail, with one final thought in her head.

*Kirito, if you're out there, please save us, you're our only hope.* Thought Silica before closing her eyes to unconsciousness.

"Huh, looks like I didn't need to hit you hard, girls, head back to the Cathedral, tell the Admin the deed is done." Says Alice as the twins head back to their dragons and fly back to their base, Alice carefully picks up Silica and Asuna and walks to her dragon and flies away.

Back at the Cathedral, we see the Admin doing her twisted memory wipes on Agil and Klein, when she finishes, she heads to the Dragon hangers where the twins are waiting patiently for her, when she arrives.

"So the task has been completed after all?" Asks Quinella to which the twins nod confirming their success.

"Good, take these 2 to my chambers, I'll wait for Alice to come back with her captures." Says Quinella as the twins help Yuuki and Leafa take Sinon and Lisbeth to her Memory Room.

Alice soon returns and dismounts her dragon, carrying Silica and Asuna on her shoulders, Quinella is waiting for her.

"There you go Admin, the last of the foreigners including their weapons and a little dragon that belongs to the young 1." Says Alice in a calm manner.

"Excellent, you've held your end now I'll hold up mine." Says Quinella as she holds her hand into the air.

Her hand glows blue and closes her hand into a fist, Alice feels something funny in her right eye and checks it but can't feel anything funny, Eugeo does the same thing too and the result is the same as Alice's.

"Thank you Admin, how can we ever repay you?" Asks Alice.

"Only 1 thing, keep serving me as the Knight that you and Eugeo are." Says Quinella as she heads back to her chambers.

"I will, Admin." Says Alice.

Quinella heads back to her chambers where she sits in thought, she's thinking about the captures she ordered and what to do with them, then she heads to her Memory room where Asuna and Silica are laying opposite to each other's heads.

(Sighs happily) *When I'm done with these foreigners and they become my newest Knights, my nightmares will be over.* Thought Quinella as she puts the strange triangular objects into Asuna and Silica's heads, turning their eyes into a strange colour before returning to normal.

Later that night, Quinella could not sleep a wink for 10 whole minutes as she's pacing up and down thinking to herself.

*What's going on, I thought that removing the foreigners would stop these dreams, instead it's worse then ever.* Thought Quinella nervously as Cardinal calls out to her.

"Trouble sleeping?" Says Cardinal in a sarcastic tone.

(Tenses fists) "What would you know of stuff I'm going through anyway, besides you're powerless to control any emotions of me." Says Quinella in an angry tone.

*That's not entirely true.* Thought Cardinal as she smiles which Quinella can't see.

"I'm heading back to bed, I will not discuss with you any further." Says Quinella as she heads back to her room.

When Quinella sleeps, Cardinal is thinking of a way to stop her, she tried with animals, monsters, all kinds of creatures, only for them to be brutally slaughtered at the hands of the Integrity Knights.

*There's got be someone who can help me free those innocent people from Quinella's control, someone who is a powerful… that's it, the boy in Rulid Village, he can help me.* Thought Cardinal.

**Location: Rulid Village**

We're at Rulid Village as the Villagers are sleeping, in the Church, we see a black haired boy sleeping, he is the size of Eugeo, with black eyes, he's even wearing black clothing of an elite swordsman in training for crying out loud, he is Kazuto Kirigaya, better known as Kirito, he's sleeping after a long day helping Selka Zuburg, Alice's sister, with the jobs, he is sleeping peacefully until.

"Wake up, Kirito." Calls out a voice which is Cardinal that causes Kirito to open his eyes.

"Huh, who's there?" Asks Kirito as he rubs his eyes.

"It's me." Says Cardinal.

"Cardinal, I thought you escaped the Admin." Says Kirito.

"I tried but got caught, that's not the point right now." Says Cardinal.

"Then what's the point?" Asks Kirito.

"Where you're at now's not the place, I've got the place for you to go, but first, write a note so that Selka can read it." Says Cardinal.

"I'm on it." Says Kirito as he grabs a piece of paper and writes on it, when he finishes, he puts it on his bedside table.

"Ok, that's the note complete." Says Kirito.

"Good, now walk out of your room, don't worry, I'll take care of the rest." Says Cardinal as she closes her eyes.

Kirito walks to his door and opens it, revealing a bright light that causes Kirito to shield his eyes as he walks through, when he exits his room, he opens his eyes to show that he is no longer at the Church.

"I'm in the Great Library as we speak." Says Kirito as he looks at the massive shelves of books.

"Great, there is a bed on your left, you can sleep now and I'll handle the rest until the morning." Says Cardinal as Kirito heads to his left where a bed is, he gets in his bed and falls back asleep.

**The next morning**

We see Quinella waking up and heading to her Memory room where 2 unknown Knights are guarding it.

"Thank you, my knights, were their any troubles guarding this room?" Asks Quinella.

"No Ma'am, the foreigners are still unconscious in that room." Says a Knight.

"Excellent, you 2 may leave me now." Says Quinella as the Knights leave.

Quinella enters the room to see that her strange triangular objects have done it's work and unhooks the shackles of Asuna, Silica, Lisbeth and Sinon.

"Send me Yuuki and Leafa." Says Quinella to a bird as it flies to the lower floors.

The bird flies to the lower floors, passing any Integrity Knight on the way, when it finds Yuuki and Leafa, it sees them practicing sword skills on each other, the bird caws at them getting their attention.

"What's that bird saying?" Asks Yuuki.

"I think it's from the Administrator." Says Leafa.

"well, let's not keep her waiting then." Says Yuuki.

The 2 run to the Memory room as quick as they can, passing any Integrity Knights that patrol the floors, they eventually reach the Memory room.

"Ah, you made it." Says Quinella with her hands behind her back, not facing the 2.

"You summoned us, what is the mission?" Asks Leafa.

"No mission, you must lead these new recruits to the Grand Blacksmith to get their armour and weapons." Says The Admin as the 4 rise on their feet and leave the room.

"Understood." Says Yuuki.

"Also, they can join your team as they are very powerful." Says Quinella as the 2 leave.

Yuuki and Leafa carefully guide the 4 to the Grand Blacksmith, who makes them Integrity Knight armour the same colour as their armour, i.e. Asuna has her Knights of the Blood Oath colour and insignia, Silica has her old SAO colours, Lisbeth has her ALO Armour colours and Mace, Sinon still has her GGO Colours and ALO Bow, they do not wear helmets.

"Thank you Grand Blacksmith." Says Yuuki bowing in respect.

"Anytime Yuuki, you know they should join your team, they look like they have potential." Says the Blacksmith.

"You may be right, they do have potential to join my group as we are all equals." Says Leafa.

"Yes Leafa, have them in your group, they can help you during your missions." Says Quinella watching from her room.

(Chuckles silently to herself) "Rise up Kirito, there is a chest full of items that you need to take your friends back." Says Cardinal quietly.

Kirito wakes up and heads to the front of his bed and opens it, revealing his Blackwyrm coat and his Elucidator.

"My old gear, I've been wondering where it's been." Says Kirito as he puts his SAO gear on and gives his black sword a few practice swings.

*Hm, looks like I still got the moves.* Thought Kirito as he does some sick looking flips and moves, when he lands on his feet, he gives a smile that looks exactly like the smile he gave from swiping the magic with his sword in ALO while helping The Sleeping Knights.

"Good, now there is a door that leads to the 10th floor, go through it and do what you can to make it to Quinella's room, also, try and snap your friends out of their trances, good luck." Says Cardinal.

Kirito steps through the door on floor 10, he looks around to find an Integrity Knight patrolling around, he quickly hides behind a wall, when the Knight's back is turned on him, Kirito strikes him and knocks him out with a blow to the back of the head and makes his way to the 11th floor, when another Knight walks by.

"Oh my god, sound the alarm, there's a trespasser in the Cathedral!" Shouts the Knight as a Nun rings the bell.

(Bell rings) "The alarm, he must have struck, excellent, now I must wait and see what Quinella's next move is." Says Cardinal in a calm matter.

(Gasps, on P.A) "All Elite Knights, head to my room for strategy planning, other Knights, spread out and search the floors for the Intruder and kill him." Says Quinella.

Kirito hides in the shadows from all the Knights, Yuuki's group splits up in case Kirito finds them, with Agil and Klein teaming together, they search on the 12th floor.

Kirito takes out another Knight after they lock swords, he strikes to the back of the head with his sword handle and rushes to the 12th floor.

"Man, I wonder where the intruder is." Says Klein.

"Who knows, he might be on this floor as we speak." Says Agil with his battle-axe in hand.

(Whoosh) Kirito runs quickly behind them and taps them on the shoulder and runs behind them as they turn around.

"Huh, I just felt my shoulder being touched." Says Klein as he looks around.

"Come on, where are you, argh, to Hell with this!" Growls Agil as he looks around.

"Looking for me, well, I'm right here!" calls out Kirito as Klein and Agil turn to face him.

"The intruder, we will not let you go any further!" Says Klein as he draws his sword.

"What's up with you guys, it's me, your friend." Says Kirito as he dodges their attacks.

"We're not friends, you're just an intruder who needs to be stopped." Says Klein as he tries for a sword skill only to be blocked by Kirito's sword.

"You just left yourself wide open, you damn fool!" Yells Agil as he swings his axe only for Kirito to jump over and the axe to hit Klein's armour, cutting it open and blood pours out of his chest.

(Gasps) "Klein, Rggh, you bastard, you're gonna pay for that!" Screams Agil as he again swings his axe only to be blocked by Kirito and to be knocked out by him causing both their strange triangular objects to pop out of their heads, he grabs them and pulls them out.

*So Kirito managed to save 2 of his friends, good, but it's going to get harder as he progresses through the floors, I'll need to open my medical door so that Klein can receive medical treatment.* Thought Cardinal as she closes her eyes and the door opens, Kirito carries Klein by putting his arm over his neck and takes him inside, then he drags Agil's body into the room and leaves it next to Klein.

"I hope that room has s Magical element that can heal Klein's chest wound so it would stop bleeding." Says Kirito to himself.

*There is, I'll activate it now, you'll see them later.* Thought Cardinal as she activates her rooms power.

Back in Quinella's room, the Knights are all arguing except for Eugeo and Alice, who just stand with bored looks, in comes Quinella with an angry look.

"What is going on here, we have an intruder who's very powerful, not to mention he's taken out our new recruits and you guys are just bickering about how to take him out?!" Yells Quinella.

"Sorry Master, we were coming up with ideas and strategies but none seem possible." Says Fanatio.

"I got it, why don't we have the new girls wait for him on Floor 50, if he gets past them, he'll have to contend with 2 of us on floor 90." Says Bercouli.

"What would be the point of that, we'd just be sitting ducks." Says Eldrie.

"I'll go." Says Eugeo surprising everyone except Quinella.

"Very well, you can have Alice as your partner on Floor 90, make sure he doesn't reach me." Says Quinella.

"He won't reach you." Says Alice as she and Eugeo fist bump each other.

"What happens if he finds out, like someone's telling him?" Asks Deusolbert.

(Gasps) *Cardinal, that dumb, deceitful, betraying bitch, she let the intruder in.* Thought Quinella as she clenches her hand into a fist.

"Is something wrong, Master?" Asks Bercouli when he sees her shaking in anger.

"No, nothing's wrong, can you and Eldrie please follow me, the rest of you can get into hiding positions, Alice and Eugeo, do your best." Says Quinella as she heads to Cardinal, followed by Bercouli and Eldrie.

Alice and Eugeo make their way to floor 90, Kirito is on floor 49 as he defeats another Knight, every floor he passed has left Knights broken, scratched and bloodied but not dead as he makes his way to floor 50.

When he makes it to floor 50, he carefully looks around for any hostiles as he knows the Knights are cunning and could attack at any moment.

*Hm, I wonder who's waiting for me on this floor.* Thought Kirito as he keeps looking with his sword in hand.

But unknown to him, 5 Knights are waiting for him with 1 of them above with a bow ready.

"Got him in my sight." Whispers Sinon with her bow drawn and ready to be released.

"Take the shot." Whispers Leafa as Sinon releases the arrow with deadly speed.

Hearing the faint sound to his left, Kirito looks to his left and strikes the arrow, the arrow continues until it splits in half causing Sinon to open her mouth in shock.

"Damn, how did he do that, that arrow was nowhere near and he just cut it in half like it was nothing?" Asks Asuna whispering after seeing Kirito be a badass.

"I don't know, but he does look really calm after that, normally a person would run in fright after a shot like that." Says Yuuki whispering.

"I know you're here somewhere Sinon, how bout you show yourself?" Calls out Kirito in a calm and smiling manner.

"Go Asuna, Leafa, make regret messing with us." Says Yuuki as both Asuna and Leafa run to their friend to attack.

*Oh crud, this isn't going to be easy.* Thought Kirito as he gets into a battle stance.

Kirito was right, the battle wasn't easy for him as Asuna and Leafa are giving him a hard battle as they are relentless, when tries to reason with them, Yuuki sends in Lisbeth, Silica and herself to intervene while Sinon puts him under pressure with range attacks, Asuna tries a magic attack, only for Kirito to cut the magic in half.

"No way." Says Asuna in disbelief after Kirito stopped her attack dead in its tracks.

"He cut the magic in half, I didn't think it was possible." Says Lisbeth also in disbelief.

"Just keep attacking!" Yells Yuuki as she tries to strike down Kirito.

Yuuki and Kirito go back and forth with powerful strike and counters, but none are connecting to any parts of the human body due to the combatants being equally skilled until Silica comes from out of nowhere and executes a hurricarana, flipping Kirito onto his back.

"Nice work Silica, now finish him off." Calls out Sinon as Silica draws her dagger, ready for the killing blow.

"Silica, think of what you are doing, what would Pina think of you if you killed someone you know"? Asks Kirito as Silica stops.

"P-Pina, (Gasps) my friend, what would you think of me now?" Asks Silica as her memories comes back and she starts to tear up.

"That's it Silica, remember who you are, you're not Quinella's puppet, you are the Dragon Tamer." Says Kirito in a sweet, calm voice.

Silica doesn't know what to do as memories of her and Pina, along with Kirito and the others on their many adventures and quests are overflowing, causing her triangular object to seep out of her forehead, seeing this Kirito grabs the object, throws it into the air and slices it apart, the shock is too much for Silica as she faints, Kirito picks her up and carries her bridal style to put her against the wall.

"What did you do to her?!" Asks Yuuki with a furious look in her eyes after what Kirito has done.

*Oh crud, this is totally not my best moment to be the bad boy isn't it.* Thought Kirito to himself as he sees the angry looks.

"Get him, hurt him so bad he won't be able to see the sunrise ever again." Says Yuuki as Lisbeth and Leafa run up to him to attack.

The 3 fight with everything they got, Kirito dodges any attack with mobility, he blocks every strike with his sword but does not counter attack.

"Leafa, what's gotten into you, it's me." Says Kirito while trying to reason with his sister.

"What are you blabbing on about, stop talking nonsense." Says Lisbeth as she tries for a blow.

"Lisbeth, don't you remember me breaking your best sword in your shop?" Asks Kirito causing Lisbeth to stop.

(Gasps) *He's right, he walked into my shop, looking for a new powerful sword, he shattered my best sword to date at the time, then we went on that quest on Floor 55 of the west mountains which I felt the warmth of his hand, what's happening to me?* Thought Lisbeth as the triangular object slightly pops out of her forehead but tries to force it's way back in.

"Lisbeth, try to remember who you are, you're a powerful mace user and skilled blacksmith, not a lackey for Quinella's selfish desires." Says Kirito as Lisbeth grabs her head in pain.

(Screams) "Get out of me!" Shouts Lisbeth as the object fully pops out of her head, Kirito spots the object on the floor and stomps on it, destroying it as all of Lisbeth's memories come back to her.

"Enough of this, Sinon, use a magic arrow." Says Yuuki as Sinon pulls a arrow out of her quill.

"System control: Lightning arrow." Says Sinon as her arrow now has a lightning spell equipped.

Sinon fires the arrow to the ceiling, the arrow breaks as lightning bolts strike the ground, realising this Kirito carries Lisbeth and runs to the wall and places her next to the comatose Silica.

"What do you think you're doing Yuuki, you trying to kill all of us?" Asks Kirito as the lightning near hits him.

"To stop you, yes." (Laughs) Says Yuuki laughing manically as she watches the lightning.

*This is getting crazy, I got to stop this quick before the girls get killed by the lightning.* Thought Kirito gritting his teeth.

Kirito runs to Leafa, who's in shock of Kirito's motives so shocked that the object shoots out of her forehead and shatters itself, he carries her bridal style while running as she passes out due to the shock, avoiding the lightning and puts her next to Lisbeth and Silica.

*Next is Sinon, but how to… (Gasps) oh no* Thought Kirito as he spots that the area Sinon is on is unsafe as the lightning strikes have heavily damaged it.

*This guy, just who is he, I feel like I've seen him before.* Thought Asuna.

"Yuuki, you better call off Sinon's magic attack or else someone's going to get hurt badly." Says Kirito as he looks at Sinon.

"Oh, and why would I do that, so you can attack us without mercy, yeah, I don't think so." Says Yuuki.

As soon as Yuuki said that, the area Sinon is on breaks apart causing her to fall, quickly Kirito catches her after she closes her eyes as she thought she was going to hit the ground, the triangular object has destroyed itself when she closed her eyes as it falls out her forehead, all the memories of GGO and ALO come back to her as Kirito puts her against the and goes for Asuna who has fainted due to watching Sinon fall in horror.

"It's going to be ok, Asuna, together we will defeat Quinella and free everyone she has harmed." Say Kirito as he crushes the object from Asuna's forehead with his hand.

"Hey, now it's just you and me left now, you are an extradentary swordsman to be able to defeat my teammates but you can't win against me." Says Yuuki as she draws her sword.

Kirito and Yuuki run at each other, with fire in their eyes as they clash their swords, they go back and forth with strikes, counters, sword skills even magic spells from their arsenal of skills.

(Huffs) "You're not bad, with a bit more training, you'd make a excellent Integrity Knight." Says Yuuki as she struggles against Kirito's sword.

The 2 break apart to clash again, each trying tirelessly to connect a blow, but none could connect as they collide, eventually Kirito has 1 last trick up his sleeve.

"Yuuki, remember the boss fight you lead The Sleeping Knights into and those jerks blocked your way, only for me and Klein to hold off their reinforcements." Says Kirito as Yuuki stops running at him.

(Gasps) *He's right, he did help me and my friends with those jokers on floor 27 of the New Aincrad, he cut the mages' magic attacks in half like they were nothing but thin air, we were surprised at his moves, he held them as we forced our way through that door.* Thought Yuuki as she screams in pain as the triangular object seeps out of her forehead, Kirito catches her and pulls it out and slices it in half.

(Wakes up) "Urg, where am I, what's going on?" Asks Silica as she looks around.

"You ok, Silica, take it easy, you may not remember anything." Says Kirito in a calm manner.

"Kirito, what are you doing, (Gasps, Sobs) I'm so sorry Kirito, I tried to kill you." Says Silica as Kirito hugs her.

"It's ok, you don't have to worry about that anymore, you're back to your old, cheerful self." Says Kirito smiling as Silica smiles back.

"Thanks Kirito, you really are a good person for people like me, I just hope that we can stop whoever brainwashed me in the first place." Says Silica looking determined.

"We will, but first we need to…" Says Kirito as he was interrupted by Silica kissing him on the lips, they close their eyes as they go for a minute until the need for air overcomes them as they separate.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to thank you for bringing me back to myself, what was it you were saying?" Asks Silica as she smiles and blushes.

"What I was saying is that we need to wake the others, they were also under the influence of that device that was blocking your memories so that you would obey the highest power's commands." Says Kirito as he crouches near Asuna.

"Ok, but it won't be easy if they attack us out of instinct, unlucky for you but lucky for me, I've got new, awesome looking armour." (giggles to herself) Says Silica in a silly manner as she checks herself out.

(Sighs) "Yeah, unlucky for me, let's get started on waking up the others." Says Kirito as he looks at Asuna's face who's still unconscious.

Kirito and Silica wake the other girls, Silica wakes Asuna, Sinon and Yuuki while Kirito has Leafa and Lisbeth, Kirito explains to each of them what just happened, each of the girls have tears come out of their eyes in horror as deep down they never wanted to see Kirito die by their hands, Kirito hugs them causing them to blush heavily except for Leafa as they are brother and sister, Asuna then kisses him on the lips, followed by Sinon, Lisbeth and last Yuuki as thanks for turning them back to their normal selves.

"So Kazuto, what's our next move?" Asks Leafa with a look of concern and curiosity.

"We make our way to the top floor, take out any knights that stand in our way and then defeat Quinella from power." Says Kirito with his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Shouted the others in unison with their fists into the air.

On floor 90, we see Alice and Eugeo waiting extremely patiently as they are meditating, they are also joined by Tiese and Ronye.

(Sighs) *I feel so relaxed but I can't let my guard down for a single moment.* Thought Ronye as she is focused.

"Stay calm guys, the Intruder will be here soon, and when he gets here, we will eliminate him at all costs." Says Eugeo.

"I just hope you're right, after all, he somehow managed to get past our new Knights." Says Alice shocking everyone.

"How, when you bought them in, you told us that they were unlike any Dark creature you have ever seen." Says Tiese.

"True, but they didn't fight like Dark creatures I fought, they were fighting as a team, Dark creatures have NEVER fought as a team." Says Alice.

And she is right, as of now, Kirito's group are on floor 88 as they have cleared out the other floors without breaking a sweat, the Knights on those floors are lying on the floor injured badly and bleeding from cuts but they are not dead.

"Well, that was almost too easy, but these guys are no pushovers." Says Leafa.

"True, but that doesn't mean the rest of these floors are going to be easy." Says Sinon.

"She's right, we're on the last leg of floors, we've made it this far but we have to keep going so that Quinella will no longer be in power." Says Kirito.

So the group easily makes it past floor 89, the knights there got their butts kicked for cursing and cussing at the girls who've joined Kirito's side, they've been called names like "Traitors" or "Scamps", they made it to the 90th floor where Alice's group waits for them.

"We made it, but where are the Knights?" Asks Yuuki as the group looks around.

"Looking for us, we're right here!" Says Tiese behind them causing them to turn around.

"You were behind us this whole time?!" Asks Sinon surprised as Alice's group comes out of their hiding spots.

"Psst, Sinon, you get Kirito to floor 100 as fast as possible, we'll hold these guys off." Says Lisbeth drawing her Mace out.

*K-Kirito, is that what the girl called you, what's happening to me, my head is going crazy.* Thought Ronye as her memories are coming back, causing her object to pop out of her forehead, same with Tiese as they faint from the shock.

"Ronye, Tiese, speak to me, are you ok?" Asks Eugeo rushing to the girls aid.

"What just happened, Eugeo?" Asks Alice with her sword ready to fight.

"I don't know, the girls just fainted from some strange shock." Says Eugeo as he carries the girls and lays them against the wall.

"Psst, Lisbeth, Silica, Asuna, you 3 go with Kirito and Sinon and head up to the 100th floor, me and Leafa will take care of these 2." Says Yuuki as the group leaps over them and runs to the higher floors.

"Just don't kill them ok, I'll explain why, promise." Says Kirito as his group ascends to the 91st floor.

"You 2 think you can take us on, all by yourselves?" Asks Eugeo as the 4 look at each other in the eyes with determination.

The 4 started clashing their sword together with Leafa taking on Eugeo and Yuuki taking on Alice, they try to execute a blow with strikes, counter attacks, elemental magic attacks and system call arts but none are working.

*This girl, her fighting style is unlike anything I've seen before, but It feels familiar to me, what is it?* Thought Eugeo to himself as he struggles against Leafa.

Yuuki and Alice are not letting up against each other, their strikes are very quick, their counter timing is on point, they try magic spells but the other has an answer for that as well.

(Grunts, pants) "You're not bad, for an Integrity Knight, you got the same intensity as me but it's not enough to beat me." Says Yuuki as she struggles against Alice.

"Same to you, I guess, I haven't faced many people like you who can give me a fight that I can use all my strength, but you have betrayed us." Says Alice as they break apart to clash again.

"Traitors, we were never on your side for starters, and 2nd that Intruder you call is our friend who helped us from your master's dark control, Kirito, The Black Swordsman." Says Leafa as Eugeo stops clashing with her as he is now in pain due to the Triangular object falls out of his forehead causing all his memories to come back including his childhood days, Leafa picks the object up and crushes it with her hand as Eugeo passes out from the shock.

"Eugeo, what have you done to him, you scum?!" Asks Alice with a determined and angry look on her face.

"The exact same thing we're going to do to you, remember your childhood days with Eugeo and Kirito?" Asks Yuuki as Alice is on her knees.

(Gasp) *She's right, me, Eugeo and Kirito used to see each other everyday when we were kids until that day where I crossed into the Dark Territory that sealed my fate, until I was turned into a powerful Integrity Knight.* Thought Alice as she is screaming in pain as the object pops out of her forehead causing her to faint, Yuuki squashes it with her boot and puts Alice next to Eugeo.

"Well that's everyone, should we go join the others now?" Asks Yuuki as she claps her hands like she's cleaning up dust from her hands.

"No, I think we should wait in case they wake up from their shock so that we can help them." Says Leafa as Ronye and Tiese begin to stir.

(Groans) "Where am I, what's going on?" Asks Tiese as she shakes her head of the cobwebs to fully see what's going on.

"It's going to be alright, you're safe with us, now please tell us who you are and why you have joined this group." Says Yuuki in a calm, gentle voice.

The girls explained who they are, they then explained how they were trained, Leafa and Yuuki are shocked to learn that Kirito was 1 of their teachers, they are even more shocked to learn that he is Eugeo and Alice's childhood friend, Eugeo and Alice then wake up, the 2 tells Leafa and Yuuki who they are, they then explain their childhood times with Kirito including Alice's abduction, the girls are shocked and furious when they hear this as Alice has tears coming out of her eyes just thinking about it.

"Oh my God, how horrible is it when you were just a young child to be abducted just because you wanted to help that Knight and tripped and put 3 fingers over that boundary, talk about overreacting." Says Leafa with a disgusted look.

"Yeah, even I was horrified when she was taken away, I honestly thought that I would never see her again." Says Eugeo as Tiese and Ronye comfort him.

"Well, you now have a chance at redemption, join us and you'll have your life back or you can escape from this Cathedral and return to your homes." Say Leafa.

"We're in, and we will take our lives back from that evil, bewitching Administrator that has robbed us of our lives." Says Eugeo with a look of determination.

"Great, now let's get going, we mustn't keep Kirito waiting on the 100th floor." Says Yuuki as she runs to the next floors being followed by the others.

The group eventually makes it to floor 100 where Kirito's group waits for them, the group is talking about strategy when a door appears behind them and opens revealing Agil and Klein, looking fully healed and ready to fight.

"Klein, Agil, you've made it." Says Kirito as he does a handshake with the 2 boys.

"Of course we have, I wouldn't miss seeing you kick that woman's ass for what she did to us." Says Klein as he draws his sword out.

"True dat, without you, all of us wouldn't be here ready to fight to save those poor people who've been brainwashed into this madness." Say Agil.

"Kirito, you have a lot of explaining to do after this battle." Says Eugeo with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, you're right, now, who's ready to kick some butt and remove this abomination once and for all?" Asks Kirito with his hand into the air.

"Yeah!" Shouted everybody in unison, the moment everyone said that, Kirito's black sword shines a bright green colour as the shape changes to a one handed, long sword, it's colour has changed to an aqua colour, shocking everyone.

"Kirito, your sword, it changed." Says Alice blushing at his new sword.

"That's Dark Repulser, 1 of my greatest weapons I've ever made, it's been a long time since I seen it." Says Lisbeth.

"Wow, it must be a 1 of a kind type weapon, like my Fragrant Olive sword." Says Alice smiling.

"Well, let's go." Says Kirito as he heads into the room being followed by everyone else.

The room they've entered is Quinella's room where they see are dark red liquid bubbling causing Quinella to rise in a demonic like way as the liquid that looks like blood is all over her body.

(Laughs sinisterly) "Well, well, if it isn't the Intruder and his loyal group of friends, I had a feeling that you were going to come after me, so I made a little insurance policy." (snaps Fingers) Says Quinella as the Elite Integrity Knights come out of their hiding spots.

(Gasps) "The Elite Knights, they were waiting for us all this time?!" Says Klein looking surprised.

"They were here the entire time as we had a strategy meeting, obviously the plan failed cause Kirito's still standing here." Whispers Alice to Klein.

"That's not the only thing I've got to show you." (Chuckles evilly) Says Quinella as she removes a tarp.

The gang is shocked and horrified at the sight of the uncovered tarp, they see Cardinal looking heavily beat up, she is covered in cuts, bruises, scars, she is also bleeding all over her body, she is also gagged

"Cardinal, what have they done to you?" Asks Kirito looking shocked and angry at the sight of Cardinal.

"We gave her a punishment, and it's all because of you, what did you think of accomplishing by challenging the Axiom Church?" Asks Quinella.

"My motive right now is to kill you for all the harm and unethical things you've done." Says Kirito as he draws his Dark Repulser out, followed by his group.

"So be it, but first." Says Quinella as she ungags Cardinal, then horrifically stabs her in the stomach, causing her to bleed out.

"Cardinal!" Shouted Kirito knowing he was unable to do anything as Cardinal is on her last breath and coughing out blood.

"Do not worry about me, I've always known this day would come, it's now up to you to defeat Quinella and bring honour back to the Axiom Church before… it's ….. too ….late." (Groans softly and closes her eyes) Says Cardinal before succumbing to her wounds to the tears of Kirito's group.

(Laughs) "You really think I was moved by that, this is pathetic, Cardinal always was a dumb, stupid bitch for thinking she could take me on." Says Quinella angering Kirito.

"You Bastard, I'm going to kill you for saying that about Cardinal, you hear me?!" Shouted Kirito.

"I've heard enough of this, Knights, take them down and show no mercy for them." Says Quinella as she leaves to her secret room.

The knights begin attacking as the fight breaks out with Asuna taking on Bercouli, Sinon fights Deusolbert in a bow fight, Leafa takes on Fanatio, Silica takes on the twins, Alice takes on Eldrie, Eugeo locks up with Dakira, the others tangle with the Knights from the lower floors as they rush in, Kirito leaps over them and rushes to catch up with Quinella.

"Go Kirito, we can handle things from here, give that woman the beating of a lifetime." Says Klein as he locks up with a Knight.

Kirito enters the room where he see's Quinella chuckling in maniacal manner, she turns around to face him with a strange, demented, evil look on her face.

"So you somehow managed to get past those Elite Knights with the help of your friends, brave but futile, my Knights are finishing them off right now as we speak." Says Quinella as the fight intensifies as the combatants use Sword skills in a attempt to inflict pain but fails.

"You underestimate me and my friends, you tried to use them against me, you even took away their memories by capturing them just for being in the Forbidden Forest, that is something I cannot forgive." Says Kirito with a look of anger.

"So what, I'm the Goddess of the Human Empire, soon to be the Goddess of this entire world, then I'll find a way into other worlds to be the Goddess of them too and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Says Quinella as she licks her lips.

(Draws Dark Repulser) "We shall see, I've made it this far and I'm not going to stop just so you can drive us all into slavery." Says Kirito before rushing at her for a strike.

Kirito swings his sword at her, only for Quinella to dodge very fast, she turns her fingers into blades like a monster would do as Kirito tries to hit her again but gets blocked, now Quinella is on the attack as she drives her fingers into the ground causing vines made of her fingers to come out of the ground towards Kirito who dodges multiple of them and slices the rest, the vines return to her fingers as she now summons green fireballs and throws them at him only for him to cut the fire in half but he is burnt on his left arm and right leg.

(Groans) *Damn, if this keeps up, I'm just going waiting to be taken down, there's got to be a way past her defensive spells cause their unlike any spell I've seen.* Thought Kirito as he gets into position.

(Chuckles slightly) "You think you can beat me, you, a simple boy thinks he can defeat the Goddess, how pathetic and desperate you are." Says Quinella giving Kirito more anger.

*She's right, I can't beat her, she has the powers of God and I'm just a human in her way of domination, what can I do?* Thought Kirito to himself.

"Don't give in, you have what it takes to beat her, you just got to imagine yourself doing it." Says a voice in his head which is revealed to be Cardinal.

"Cardinal, you're alive, wait, what do you mean by imagining beating her, what does it mean?" Asks Kirito.

"Look at her, she's afraid of 1 thing and you happen to have it, all you got to do is summon it, use it to defeat her and her plan will be stopped, oh, I am alive, only as a consciousness of my former self, Goodbye, until we meet again." Says Cardinal disappearing.

"I'm finishing this, right here right now!" Says Quinella as she again summons fireballs this time their blue and throws them at Kirito.

"System call: Summon Object: Special sword!" Shouted Kirito the moment the fireballs are close to him as a blue glows into the shape of a sword revealing the sword as a gold sword with 3 gems on the crossguard that is shaped like a small set of wings, the sword's name is the Holy Sword Excalibur, it appears in Kirito's right hand.

**)Music: Gunland starts)**

Kirito instantly cuts the fireballs with his new sword in half, causing Quinella to walk backwards in shock and fear.

"No way, that can't be possible, how can YOU of all people have that sword, that's the 1 weapon I've been deathly afraid of." Says Quinella backing away.

"This was given to me as a reward, also, you know nothing of the other worlds out there, I do however and what their capable of, you just want to pillage those worlds for your greed, me, I just want to prove that I'm the best swordsman out there and battle swordsmen with everything I have." Says Kirito as he gets into a battle stance.

"Shut up, I'll kill you just for saying that, you hear me, you damn blasphemer!" Shouts Quinella as she turns her hands and arms into swords like the T-1000 from Terminator 2.

"So be it, prepare to die at the hands of the Black Swordsman!" Shouts Kirito as the 2 rush at each other.

The fight is vicious as Kirito and Quinella are trying to kill each other with strikes, there is blood on the floor as both combatants are bleeding from the head down with cuts and bruises, Quinella tries her vine trick 1 more time.

"Starburst Stream!" Says Kirito before using his awesome sword skill to rip the vines to pieces before going in on Quinella as she screams in pain.

**(Music: Gunland finishes)**

(Pants) "Now are you going to give up or do you want to go for round 2?" Asks Kirito looking at the bleeding out Quinella.

(Pants and groans) "You don't understand, without me, this Church is going to crumble to dust from the bottom up, there's no one with the power to keep… it…. Stable." Says Quinella before she succumbs to her wounds.

*Shit, I got to get everyone out of here before this place comes crashing down.* Thought Kirito as the Cathedral shakes and crumbles.

Kirito runs to the room where he see his group victorious over the Elite Knights, the Knights are not dead, Kirito explains to them what's happening and the group runs carrying the unconscious Knights with them but the boys are a lot faster, the Church crumbles from the bottom as everyone except for Kirito, Asuna, Alice, Yuuki and Silica are trapped in the 50th floor.

"Great, we're stuck here, how are we going to get down from here?" Asks Yuuki as she tries to look for a way down from the position there in.

"I don't know but we need to find a way out before we're crushed." Says Asuna as she's looking.

(Gasps) "Guys, I've found it but look how high up we are." Says Silica as the other girls look to where she's looking.

"Great, how are we going to get down from here to there, look how high up we are." Says Yuuki looking a bit frustrated.

"I think we should jump for it." Says Alice causing the girls to face her in surprise.

"Jump, are you crazy, we might die if we that." Says Yuuki.

"Yes, but we'll also die if we stay here so you got to trust me on this." Says Alice with the girls nodding in unison.

"What are you going to do Kirito?" Asks Asuna as the girls look at their hero.

"I've found my way out, I would tell you to take this route but it looks really difficult as it involves parkour." Says Kirito to which the girls look concerned.

"Yeah, let's do Alice's way out." Says the 4 girls at the same time as they get into position.

"I'll see you guys at the bottom." Says Kirito before doing the parkour path with the girls blushing brightly.

"Ok, you guys ready?" Asks Alice in which the others nod in agreement.

"Ok, Jump!" Yells Yuuki as all the girls jump and they fall head first.

On the ground, the gang looks for Kirito and the others, the Elite Knights have waken up and walked back to their towns as their Objects have been destroyed when Quinella died.

"Come on, where the hell are you guys?" Asks Klein looking around.

"Maybe they already made it." Says Sinon looking around in the trees.

The girls still fall until they grab their capes and pull them back causing them to glide, they separate to land near the group, they walk back to the hugs of the other girls.

"Thank god that you're safe." Says Lisbeth hugging the girls.

"Wait, where's Kirito?" Asks Leafa with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know, he said he found a different way down from where we were." Says Yuuki as she's looking at the collapsing Church.

"Looking for me, I'm right here." Says Kirito behind them surprising everyone.

"Kirito, how in the hell did you get down here so fast?" Asks Klein.

"Come on Klein, you of all people should know how fast I really am." Says Kirito before being hugged by the girls tightly causing Kirito to gasp for air.

"We thought you were dead, where have you been for the past week?" Asks Leafa crying.

"I've been helping out Selka in the village with the youngsters." Says Kirito comforting his sister.

After that, the rest of the girls including Alice surprisingly peck their lips onto his as they kiss with passion, they each go a full minute as Klein drops his mouth in a comedic manner, Leafa just smiles at this.

"Well, well Kirito, it seems that you've accomplished your goal." Says a voice Kirito did not expect to hear.

"Kayaba, what are you doing here?" Asks Kirito with a confused look.

"Simple really, I'm here to clean up this mess that Quinella made along with some help." Says Akihiko as Cardinal appears beside him.

"Cardinal, it's great to see you even though you're no longer alive." Says Kirito smiling.

"Yes, Quinella has left a lot of debris in the wake of her demise by you, Black Swordsman, it'll take a long time to get the Cathedral rebuilt." Says Cardinal.

"Until we meet again, Kirito." Says Kayaba before getting started.

"So, what now Kirito?" Asks Sinon.

"I don't know…" (Grunts) Says Kirito before being hugged from behind by Alice.

"How bout you take me and Eugeo on at your place, let's see what kind of skills you got." Says Alice putting her head near his head.

"Oh, your on, at the Cabin ok?" Says Kirito to the nods of everyone else.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Shouted Leafa as the groups heads back to the Cabin in the forest to spectate the duel

**(Ending Song: Crossing Field by LiSA, the scenes** **include Alice and Eugeo duelling Kirito as they try to get a strike, only for Kirito to deflect it away, the gang watch with smiles on their faces as Kirito draws his Holy Sword Excalibur and rushes to attack with intensity, Alice and Eugeo block forcing them back, they activate their Ultimate Sword Skills and rush at Kirito, who activates his Starburst Stream as they collide causing a explosion and shockwave that blows Klein and Agil away, the result is a draw, the girls except for Leafa kiss Kirito on the lips with the Sun sets as everyone's weapons are on the ground, crossing each other as everyone does a pose to the camera as the song ends.)**

**(Reaches the top of the Eiffel Tower) "Man, I've reached the top, but where is Guitar Villain?"**

**(On coms) "You in Position, Extreme?"**

"**Yes Ladybug, but I don't see Guitar Villain anywhere, You guys got XY to safety?"**

**(On coms) "Yes, but Chat noir's in trouble with Guitar Villain, he's tied up near you."**

"**Ok, you get Chat while I'll handle this guy."**

"**Ok, I'm on it." (Heads to my Position)**

**(Creeps around a corner) "So where's your friend, Ladybug, tell me or I'm going to pierce your ears."**

"**Oh please, my ears are a lot better at hearing purrfectly".**

"**Fine, have it your way." (Plays note as sonicwaves are near him until I play a different note firing sonicwaves causing them to be cancelled)**

**(Purple Tiara appears) "Who is this guy?"**

"**That's just a nobody, remove hi and get Chat noir's Miraculous."**

"**Ah, I see that the infamous Hawkmoth has entered this game, interesting, but unlucky for you, your guitar is nothing compared to mine as mine is made from parts of the legendary axe of the warrior from the Ages of Rock." (plays a rhythm, knocking him out)**

**(After I free Chat and Ladybug turns the damage back to normal) "Well guys, it's been fun, hopefully we'll see each other again."**

"**True, maybe you'll need our help."**

**(Chuckles nervously) "Yeah maybe, anyway, if you run into any trouble at all and need some assist, contact me using these." (Gives them a special contact for their devices)**

"**Ok, we will." (Devices beep on Ladybug's earrings and Chat's Ring)**

"**Oh no, we gotta go, Bug out." (Heads of into the distance)**

"**See ya round, slick." (Gives me a fist bump before leaving)**

**(Turns to the Camera) "You know those 2 are made for each other, they'll release it sooner than later, we'll just have to be patient, you awesome readers can Read, Rate and Review on this story while I'm writing my next Story which is based on Metal Fight Beyblade, 1 of my favourite Tv shows I watched as a kid, you just might enjoy it, other then that, I'll catch you guys later, Peace out.**


End file.
